<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Первопричина by Jadaite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658606">Первопричина</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite'>Jadaite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Weiß Kreuz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:22:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brad Crawford/Schuldig</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Первопричина</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Вечер пятницы выдался на удивление спокойным. Заказанный клиентом объект оказался на редкость дисциплинированным трупом: ровно в семь вернулся домой, а пятью минутами позже без шума и проволочек отбыл на встречу к Петру с ключами. Всем бы быть такими необременительными, — восхитились напарники и поспешили домой.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>В своем городе они работали нечасто, предпочитая не плевать в свой колодец, но клиент был старым другом, отказывать которому было не вполне безопасно, и о негласном правиле пришлось на время забыть, что не испортило им настроения.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Шульдих расположился в кресле рядом с камином с бокалом легкого вина. Он, как всегда, немного зяб зимой, неважно, в какой стране или части света они ее проводили. Кроуфорд положил ему на колени забытый на кухне плед и устроился на диване, что стоял чуть в стороне. Ему не было холодно даже в Сибири, куда их однажды занесло по работе, что уж говорить о Лондоне.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Кроуфорд, мы с тобой уже столько лет вместе, может быть, наконец расскажешь, почему ты выбрал меня? Помнится, я на курсе не был ни самым талантливым телепатом, ни самым выносливым. Вообще самым не был, так, уверенный середнячок.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Кроуфорд опустил книгу и внимательно посмотрел поверх очков на Шульдиха.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Самые слишком быстро перегорают. К тому же у них часто наблюдается завышенная самооценка и гонор. Сложно адекватно оценивать собственные силы, когда преподаватели дуют в попу до самого выпуска. А теперь скажи мне, зачем возиться с этакой цацей, когда мне нужен был напарник, желательно, с которым можно было бы договориться словами?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Разумно. Но всё же, почему именно я? Там таких середнячков была половина потока.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Кроуфорд пожевал губами.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Не прогадал же.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Шульдих сделал небольшой глоток, покачал в руке бокал, с удовольствием посмотрел на просвет и, довольно улыбнувшись, продолжил допытываться:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Кроуфорд, чего ты опасаешься? После всего, что мы пережили вместе, я не представляю, чем простой ответ может изменить моё к тебе отношение.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Помнишь, я когда-то говорил, что степень везения каждого оракула определяется наличием или отсутствием у него некоего элемента, сдвигающего реальность?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Шульдих с любопытством склонил голову на бок.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Припоминаю нечто похожее. Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь: чаще всего это вещи, вроде пресловутой монеты или игральной кости...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Совершенно верно. Совсем редко таким элементом бывают живые существа, — продолжил Кроуфорд, совсем не удивленный тем, что друг запомнил его путанное объяснение почти десятилетней давности. При необходимости Шульдих мог бы перечислить даже весь репертуар одержимого пианиста с верхнего этажа, который насиловал фортепьяно ночь напролет, когда они впервые любили друг друга. — Отгадай, насколько мне повезло.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Шульдих приподнял бровь и лукаво улыбнулся:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Полагаю, повезло тебе невероятно. Но верится в это с трудом. Я — телепат, перекраиваю людям реальности в головах, но никак не могу повлиять на объективную действительность, кроме как свинцом.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Заблуждаешься, — усмехнулся Кроуфорд. — Кости, монеты, карты тоже никак не влияют, но задают направление, в котором стоит двигаться, чтобы достичь необходимого результата. Ты мной дорожишь, а значит, моя целостность будет всегда в приоритете. Правда, отличный гарант безопасности? Куда там неодушевленным вещам.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Шульдих жизнерадостно рассмеялся, тем самым лучше любых слов успокаивая паранойю Кроуфорда. Возможно, в юности Шульдих бы и мог встать в позу, возмущаясь, что его гнусным образом используют, но по прошествии всех этих лет ему ли было возражать?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— И как ты понял, что это именно я? — вернулся он к своему первоначальному вопросу.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Тебя сложно было не узнать. В конце концов, я рисую тебя с тех пор, как начал видеть будущее.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Не может быть... — возразил Шульдих, но тут же осекся. Кроуфорд выглядел слишком расслабленным. — Ты можешь это доказать! — уличил он. — Покажи!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Кроуфорд поморщился. Иногда удача была к нему не столь благосклонна, как того хотелось. Он с тяжелым вздохом поднялся из кресла и вышел, чтобы вернуться обратно через пару минут с пухлым альбомом в руках.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Держи. Здесь отобранные рисунки по годам.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— О, ты хранил их всё это время, — восхитился Шульдих и принял подношение с большей осторожностью, чем мог бы вертеть в руках иные вещи, за которые на аукционе в Солсбери отдали бы целое состояние.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Шульдих не торопился заглянуть под обложку, провел пальцами по вытертой местами коже, огладил кованные уголки, положил ладонь на центр и, запрокинув голову, светло улыбнулся наблюдающему за ним Кроуфорду, почти заставив того позабыть и раздражение, и злость, и непонятную, позабытую неуверенность.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Спасибо, — тихо поблагодарил Шульдих и, опустив голову, аккуратно открыл альбом. — Какая классная морковка!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Это ты, — мрачно буркнул Кроуфорд, нависая над Шульдихом и альбомом с таким выражением лица, как будто не знал, от чего больше ему сейчас хочется избавиться.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Да нет, Кроуфорд, это морковка, — прищурился Шульдих, с интересом рассматривая рисунок.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Да нет, Шульдих, это ты, — со злорадством сообщил Кроуфорд. — Тут везде ты. Может, отдашь?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Шульдих дернул бровью, но добычу из рук не выпустил и принялся неспешно просматривать альбом.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Так что, этот задорный апельсинчик тоже я? — умилился он, останавливаясь на очередном шедевре юности.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>После месяца, проведенного в качестве телохранителя одного мастера авангарда, Шульдих мог с одного взгляда отыскать глубочайший смысл в любой непонятной фиговине, до которого не додумался бы и сам творец, не то что увидеть себя в каком-то фрукте.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Нет, это действительно апельсин, — ехидно заметил Кроуфорд. Он об этом его навыке был прекрасно осведомлен и получал огромное удовольствие, выслушивая потоки фантастического бреда, который выдавал Шульдих, рассматривающий творения на очередном биеннале.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— А почему он тогда лежит в этой папке?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Это единственный рисунок, где нет тебя.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Да ладно, не единственный. Вот у тебя тут вполне приличный шкаф, и меня тут нет.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Так ты за ним.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Кроуфорд, по-моему, вот сейчас ты надо мной издеваешься, — спокойно прокомментировал Шульдих, но от изучения рисунков не оторвался. — А вот тут пошел в художественную школу.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Почему ты так решил? — удивился Кроуфорд прозорливости Шульдиха.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Предметы стало проще узнавать. Чудесные параллелепипеды и овалы.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Думаю, ты уже догадался, что это тоже был ты, — ехидно уточнил Кроуфорд. — Мы тогда простые фигуры осваивали.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Прогресс налицо, — улыбнулся Шульдих. — От кружочка и квадратика недалеко до полноценного меня. Кстати, я такой там есть?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Кроуфорд рассмеялся и сделал жест рукой, мол, продолжай и узнаешь. В конце концов, не ему гневить удачу, когда она так благосклонна. Этот разговор мог бы случиться гораздо раньше и кончиться чем угодно, но сейчас дар молчал, а внутри зрела уверенность — его реальность останется такой, какая устраивает их обоих.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— О! — воскликнул Шульдих. — Я помню этот день. Самый ужасный в моей жизни.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Да? — искренне удивился Кроуфорд. — Я думал, это мне он должен сниться в кошмарах.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>При всем желании первую их встречу невозможно было забыть, не то чтобы они оба не пытались. В Розенкройц курсанты были предоставлены сами себе, их внутренние разборки никого не волновали. Что-то вроде “пусть победит сильнейший”. В тот день Шульдиху не повезло оказаться одному на территории, неофициально принадлежащей другой группе. Ментальный удар оглушил его, но в нокдаун не свалил, в отличие от толчка в спину. Шульдих полетел вперед, стараясь схватиться за что-нибудь и ничего не поймать лбом. Ему повезло, он уцепился за чьи-то штаны, что несколько затормозило падение, но вовсе его не отменило. Штаны были без ремня, а пуговица держалась на соплях. Штаны уехали вниз, Шульдих оказался распластанным у ног, а все желающие смогли полюбоваться веселыми трусами в разноцветный горошек тогда ещё неизвестного никому Кроуфорда.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Рисунок был схематичен, но вполне узнаваем. Острым карандашом сбоку была сделана надпись: “За что мне ты?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Шульдих подавил смешок, поднял голову и посмотрел на Кроуфорда.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Почему ты меня не убил?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Кроуфорд выразительно постучал по альбому, в котором ещё оставалось больше половины непросмотренных рисунков.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Вот поэтому и не убил.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>